


MESSY

by HoneyNeechan



Category: Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles (TV 2012)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Family Fluff, Gen, Revenge, Tickling
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-25
Updated: 2020-05-31
Packaged: 2021-03-02 22:48:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,568
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24374551
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HoneyNeechan/pseuds/HoneyNeechan
Summary: Mikey gets in trouble...
Kudos: 3





	1. Brushes

\- OH NO MICKEY! -, (Y/N)'s scream echoed for all the lair, reaching the ears of the turtle in question, who immediately knew he was in trouble. In fact, shortly thereafter he found himself in front of a somewhat angry (Y/N) who looked at him with accusing eyes while holding 3 of their makeup brushes now completely dirty and damaged by paint.  
\- May I know why did you used MY MAKE UP BRUSHES to paint the wall ?? -.  
\- But you told me I could use the brushes in your room! -, replied the young turtle, somewhat confused by the lecture.  
(Y/N) closed their eyes, taking a deep breath and trying to calm the anger they felt: - Yes. I told that you could use them. BUT you had to take the ones you need to paint, NOT my make up brushes, Mikey -.  
\- Aaaand ... What's the difference? They are still brushes after all -  
Michelangelo's answer literally left them stunned: could he really not understand the difference ??  
\- Well for start if they were the same we will not call these -, and pointed to the damaged brushes, - Make up brushes. Don't you think? -  
\- Whatever. In any case it's your fault for having a messy room -, he shrugged the other and turned to the TV.  
(Y/N) felt offended by that accusation: - Exuse you, but my room is neat and clean, thank you. The brushes you were searching for were on the table while these other were in the bathroom so do you care to explain me HOW did you got these ones instead of the proper brushes ?? They were right in front of you! I even told you so when you asked me before -  
\- I told you I didn't see them because your room was too messy. Next time why don't you just come to give them to me, instead of spending all your time with Donnie? -  
...  
Oh.  
So that was the problem!  
\- Mikey ... You did it on purpose? -  
The sudden stiffening of the younger turtle's shoulders was the answer they needed.  
\- Why Mikey? You know how much I care for these brushes -, anger was replaced by disappointment and confusion, although (Y/N) was beginning to understand why Mikey's attitude was so unusual.  
\- I didn't do anything, I've just mistaken the brushes' cause of your messy room. And I repeat that I see no difference in them -, he insisted, then bringing his knees to his chest and letting himself sink even more in the sofa.  
The truth was actually another, but admitting it would have cost him not only a good scolding but he could also risk that (Y/N) got even more angry with him until they no longer wanted to talk to him.  
Ever since they and Donatello officially got together, (Y/N) had started spending much more time with him, often ignoring everything else. Let's not misunderstand, Mickey was pleased that they loved each other, but he preferred the moments in which (Y/N) devoted a little more attention to him. He loved what they now all considered to be their sister / brother, but whenever he wanted to offer them a project they were already busy with Donatello.  
So he thought, to get noticed, to make a little prank, so just to attract their attention: he had dipped their makeup brushes in painting with the only idea of changing their color, but unfortunately he had not considered the delicacy of those brushes . Their soft bristles had stiffened a lot and not even washing them had served to bring them back to their natural softness.  
He had panicked and after drying them he had put them back in place, hoping (to no avail given the result) that they would notice nothing, and aiming eventually to deny everything to avoid the quarrel.  
(Y/N) did not know all this, but they had now understood that Michelangelo was hiding something underneath.  
And they had the right idea to make him confess, so they could solve the situation.  
They just needed to try a little thing for be sure.  
\- Sooo, let me get this right -, they said, sitting next to him on the sofa as if nothing had happened, placing 2 of their brushes on the table opposite, holding only the one for the blush and turning it over between their fingers,   
\- You said that you don't see any difference between these brushes and the ones for painting, right? That's why you didn't recognize them -.  
Mikey nodded, completely unaware of the plan that was taking shape in their mind.  
\- Okay. Let me explain you the difference then, will you? -.  
The young mutant looked at them questioningly but nodded; apparently the lecture was being dodged, so he was well advised to listen to that explanation.  
\- You see ... Brushes for painting, however soft they are, have bristles that are much harder than those used for make-up. If I had to try to wear make-up with a paint brush, not only would I risk not being able to spread the product, but I would also risk irritating my skin, since the bristles are not indicated for that task and also to ruin the brush. The same thing concerns these -, and "booped" his nose with the end of the brush, - As you can see, the painting has ruined the bristles that have become kind of ... "irritating" so to speak -. He approached further extending a hand: - Give me one of your hands, I'll show you what I mean -.  
The young mutant hesitated, but in the end, overcome by curiosity as to where that speech wanted to go, he held out his hand letting her take his wrist in a firm but delicate grip.  
With a satisfied smile, clutching the brush between his fingers, (Y/N) began to pass the side part of the brush, the only one with the bristles not damaged by the paint, on the palm of Mikey's hand who looked at them concentrated.  
\- What do you feel Michelangelo? -.  
\- It's soft ... and relaxing too. I like it -, he replied, leaning back on the sofa and letting himself be cuddled by that sensation.  
\- Oh yeah? Well ... how about now? - and treacherously passed the part of the damaged bristles on his palm, taking him by surprise: Michelangelo literally jumped from his relaxed position, pulling his hand away with a laugh.  
\- What is it Mikey? You don't like it? -, they asked with mock innocence, trying to mask their satisfaction.  
\- Sohohrry cupcake. It just tickled me -, he apologized with a slight chuckle, calling them by their nickname, without even understanding that that was exactly what (Y/N) wanted.  
\- Oh really? -  
Before he could realize it, poor Michelangelo found himself lying on his stomach on the sofa, with (Y/N) sitting comfortably on his shell armed with that tickling brush and ready to attack; a few seconds later the poor fella felt the bristles of the brush dance on his sensitive neck.  
\- Nohohohhohoho (Y/N) !! St-Stohohp plehehehahahsseheheh !! -.  
\- Oh what's the matter Mikey? Does it tickle that bad? -.  
\- Yehehehehehss !! Stohohhohohopp !! -  
\- Aw sorry darling, but this is your punishment for lying to me about the brushes -, they replied, continuing in their work without giving him rest.  
Michelangelo tried to defend himself by scrunching his shoulders, but every time he blocked one side of the neck, (Y/N) simply tickled the other side quickly; in a flash of genius, having his hands free, he covered his neck with both, thus managing to have a moment's breath.  
\- Are you sure this is a good move for you, Michelangelo? -, (Y/N) did not lose heart, merely tickling him under his arms with their fingers; taken by surprise poor Mikey let out a shrill screech before laughing louder, slamming his feet up and down on the sofa and lowering his arms by reflex, making the situation even worse for him.  
\- NOHOHOHO (Y/N) !!! STOPSTOPSTOPSTOP !!! -, Mikey could stand tickling in the neck, but his armpits were his weak point!  
\- I would like to little brother, but you trapped my fingers now! -, they teased him, skittering their fingers in his armpits making him squeal louder than before, - If you raise up your arm I will be free and I might think of letting you go -.  
Michelnagelo tried, he really did, but every time he tried to raise his arms (Y/N) speeded up the tickling making him lower them again!  
\- (Y/N) !! I-I CAHAHAHAHNN'T !!! STOHOHOHOPP !! -  
\- Ok ok fine, I'll stop -. They stopped giving him a moment to breath and when he raised his arms, they withdrew their fingers and got down from his shell, finally letting him breathe; the turtle remained there on the couch on his stomach and his eyes shining with tears of laughter, a small smile that still hovered on his lips and a slight blush that adorned his cheeks.  
"He's adorable!", They thinked, not resisting to reach out to stroke his cheek.  
\- No please ... no more ... -, chuckled Michelangelo taking their hand, which made them laugh in turn.  
\- Relax Mikey, I'm done with you -, reassured him, - But could you tell me now why did you ruined my brushes? For real this time, or else ... -, and tickled his nose with the brush.  
\- Okok! -, answered the young mutant, sitting up on the sofa. - It was just a little prank, but it didn't go as planned. I just wanted to get your attention. Ever since you and Donnie have been together you have been ignoring me -, he confessed with a hint of sadness in his voice, - I just wanted to play with you -.  
\- Oh Mikey -, (Y/N) hugged him, softened by his words, - I'm sorry, I didn't mean to put you aside. I promise we'll spend more time together okay? Just ask me and I'll be all yours -, they promised smiling.  
Michelangelo also smiled. - So ... would you like to hang out now? -  
\- Of course! And I think I have an idea ... - they said, taking the other 2 brushes with a malicious smile, - Do you want to bother Raphael? -.  
\- Shell yeah! - Mikey quickly got up from the sofa, grabbing one of the brushes and running towards the lair, followed closely by (Y/N), laughing together and ready to get into trouble!


	2. Victory

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When you try to bother Raphael with Mikey not always goes well...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 2nd chapter with Raphael! 
> 
> Hope you like this ending!
> 
> Kisses

\- RAAAAAPH!! -  
\- Rapahel! -  
The turtle in question, busy punching his punching bag, sighed annoyed, turning to the source of the rumors and seeing Mikey and (Y/N) go to meet him.  
\- What do y- -, but he didn't even have time to finish the sentence that Michelangelo, taking advantage of his lowered guard, tackled him on the ground, blocking him holding his arms upwards while (Y/N) settled on his legs finishing immobilize him.  
\- HEY! GET OFF ME OR I'M GONNA BEAT THE GREEN OUT OF YA ALL !! -, Raph protested trying to free himself but with little success; if he had been a one-on-one with Mikey he would have taken it off immediately, but with the added weight of (Y/N) that prevented him from retreating on the shell, it was much more difficult.  
\- Sorry bro, but we need to conduct a little experiment -, said his brother, with a huge grin printed on his face.  
\- IF YA WANNA DO AN EXPERIMENT GO TO DONNIE! LEMME GO !! - Raph protested again, but stopped for a moment when he saw that (Y/N) was holding in their hands and were twirling two makeup brushes between their fingers.  
\- What do ya wanna do with those ?? -, he asked, although the pieces of the puzzle were already beginning to fit together in his mind.  
\- As Mikey said we want to conduct an experiment -, (Y/N) had the exact same grin as Mikey, as they lowered those two torture tools dangerously close to his sides.  
\- Don't ya dare ... !!! -, he tried to threaten them, but his veiled threat was interrupted by his own laughter, when Michelangelo began to tickle him under his arms.  
\- NOHOHOHOHHOHOAHAHAH MIHIHIHIKKEHEHEHEYY !! I'LL KILL YAHAHAH FOR THIHIHIHIHISS !! -.  
\- Oh come on bro, we are just havin 'fun! -  
\- Yeah, and by the way you're laughing I think you're enjoying this -, (Y/N) giggled giving Mikey support by tracing long lines on Raph's sides with the brushes.  
\- NONONONONONO !!! LEHEHEHMME GOHOHOHO !!! NOT THEHEHEHEHEHERREHEHEHEH !!! -, if for Mikey his weak point was his armpits and for Donnie his neck, for Raph his sides were a critical point to say the least!  
\- Oh yes there! Come on Raphie, you never laugh, this is a good thing for you! -, laughed his brother, sincerely happy to see his big brother finally laughing heartily after a long time.  
They went on like this for a good 10 minutes, with Michelangelo alternately torturing his neck and armpits so as not to get him used to the sensation of tickling and (Y/N) who had now put away their brushes and had started to squeeze and prodding his sides and his hips too.  
\- Mikey, I think we should give him a break -, (Y/N) said, when Raph's laughter went silent and his eyes began to tear from laughing too much.  
\- Yeah. I think that the experiment is complete now -, the turtle agreed with them, stopping the torture and letting go of his brother.  
A move that turned out to be wrong, because as he was free, with a sudden rush of adrenaline, Rapahel grabbed Michelangelo, dragging him to the ground and taking to quickly tickle him in turn!  
\- Let's see how ya do like it, little bro! -.  
\- NAHAHAHAHOHOHOHO !! RAHAHAHAPPH PLEHEHEHAHAHAHSSEHEHEH !! I'M SOHOHOHOHORRYY !! -.  
\- Nah-ah Mikey, it's too late for that. Now suffer the consequences! -, Raph laughed, pretending to be angry and continuing to rage on his little brother with a huge amused grin printed on his face. - And you! -, he added, turning his gaze towards (Y/N) who had remained nearby to observe the scene, - You're next! So don't ya dare move from there or it will be WAY WORSE for you! -.  
\- (Y / N) !!! RUHUHUHUHNN !!! -.  
Poor Mikey! He stood there belly on the ground, laughing is heart out, banging his fists and feet on the floor, as if he was trying to distract himself from Raph's fingers that continued to spite to tickle him mercilessly and despite this he worried about his little sister/brother ! How sweet!  
Unfortunately (Y/N) did not even have time to move that Raphael had grabbed them by the ankle, pulling them gently to himself, placing them next to Michelangelo who had taken advantage of that pause to catch his breath and locking them together with his own legs.  
\- Well, well, well -, Raphael looked at them with a triumphant grin and a predatory look, - It seems that the victory is mine at last. And now ... -, he started to wiggle his fingers just above (Y / N) 's belly and Mikey's sides, - Let's see how long YOU can take it! -, and the tickle torture began.  
Raph was relentless, attacked all their weak points at a constant speed, alternating between his two victims who could not, even in those short moments of pause, stop laughing!  
He did not stop until their laughter went silent, after which he got up with a satisfied smile while (Y/N) and Mikey, finally free, took breath.  
\- And remember to not bother me next time, or I'll not stop until you pass out from too much laughing -, the brother scolded them good-naturedly, settling both two other little pokes on each of their sides to remark his words, causing them to yelp and to nod frequently to make him understand that they learned the lesson.  
Never try "tickling experiments" on Raph ever again!

**Author's Note:**

> Additional tags will be added when necessary XD  
> Hope you like it!   
> Kisses


End file.
